Big B
by CanadaHeartsMusic
Summary: Maddy lands in the middle of nowhere just to be found by the most unlikely people.
1. chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Where am I? I think as I start to become aware of my surroundings. I see a lot of white. Maybe I am dead! But it is cold. It clicked. Snow? I always liked the cold, but this is colder that I find pleasant. I grew up in Wisconsin. A frozen waste land. At least I was not new to the idea of snow , I was always be shoved in the snow banks at school I guess this is similar. I was one of the weakest girls in school. I all of the times I got beat up after school. Blood covered my face. The pain. I snapped back to reality. Pain! Omg what is happened to me? I look at my broken body. It feels like someone stabed me five times in the side. I feel warm seep from my side. Blood covered the fresh snow. What happened? Maybe I was shot in the side. Well at least I am not cold? I laugh at my own poorly placed joke. The pain over comes me again. I wimpered in agony. I can't remember how I got here or what happened. It is becoming harder to breathe. I am only make out one word. "Help?" Before it all goes black.

Canada's POV

I was asleep when I heard a bang. I jumped out of bed,and got dressed.I ran to America's room. Knowing the bang didn't wake him up, I barge in to his room to see him fast asleep. So peaceful. So I gently shook him awake.

"What the hell do you want? It is 1:00 in the morning." He wined.

"I heard a bang, I am going to see what it was. Can you stay awake and wait for me till I come back?"

"Ok dude, you need to take your gun though. I will wait for you in the living room." He got up and walked into the living room.

I grabbed my coat and waded into the snow. I didn't know what way to go but I started straight out from the house. I wandered with my gun over my shoulder, and with a flashlight in hand. I was about to turn back when I heard a soft wisper. One single word. Help. My flashlight hit a little couple drop of blood. As I moved the beam I saw a pool of blood and a girl. I sprinted to the girls side, and put my head to her heart. She was alive but was losing a lot of blood and fast. I took off my coat and applied pressure to the wound. Something my grandmother taught me. I grabbed her in my arms and ran back to the house. I noticed she had no warm clothes on. Just a blue t-shirt ,jeans ,and teneis. She had long white hair and very pale skin. So small, and so Broken. I was becoming scared. What if I am too late? I look down at the broken girl that is lying in my arms. I looked up in the sky to see a shooting star, and prayed she would make it.


	2. Chater Two

**Canada's**

POV

I rushed into the house, and slammed the door. " Al we need to get the first aid now!" Alfred rushed to the kitchen and grab the supplies. I lay the poor girl on the couch. Please live...

"Here!"

" Now grab all the blankets you can find and make some warm food. I will tend to the wounds."

"Ok dude! Be careful."

I get to work cleaning the wound. It is not as deep as I originally thought, but she will still need stiches. I quickly put numbing gel on the wound and threaded the needle. Sorry girl this might hurt.

America's POV

All the bedrooms are up stairs. So I started in Matt's room. I have so much commotion in my head it made my brain hurt. I grabbed all of his beding and yanked it off. Then I ran to my room and grabbed all my blankets, and dumped them all at the end of the stairs. I made my way to the kitchen to make some chicken noodle soup. I threw the chicken into a pot of boiling water. With every ingredient I added a new thought came to mind. Wow! Mattie really stepped up when the girl was in need. Dude ,how did the dudette get hurt? What's out there that hurt her? Carrots are orange. Matt lifted a teenage girl and ran with her in his arms?! Dude! I am a awesome cook! What if the girl dies? He would never forgive himself. How was I not the hero? I served up a bowl of soup for the dudette and, the rest for me. There is not a lot of food left in the house. We really need to go shopping.

Canada's POV

I had to give her a blood transfusion. Luckily she and I have the same blood type. I am finally done with the stiches and the wound is clean. I pushed my blonde hair out of my eyes. I look back at the girl. Her breathing is steady,and heartbeat normal. She will live. I breath a sigh of relief. For some odd reason I find myself attached to this girl, and she does kinda look like me. I start feel dizzy, I think I gave too much blood. "Al, can you bring me some food. "

" Here,dude."He hands me a bowl of soup. " There is one in the microwave for the dudette. Is she going to make it?" He said giving me hopefully stare.

"I think so." I smile. " Did you eat anything yet?" I became serious.

"I ate in the kitchen." Al smirked. "What, am I not allowed to do that?"

We glance over at the girl, avoiding eye contact. We sat in awkward silence for a bit. "I just worry about you sometimes. I am older you know."I joke to break the tension.

"Yeah by like 3 days!" He remarked.

"It counts! Shh, we might wake her." I warn as I suddenly realize we are being rather loud.

" I will stay up with her tonight." Alfred volunteered. I was shocked that he was going to talk charge, but I guess I shouldn't be. He is the hero after all.

"Ok Al, Goodnight."

"Night"He said.

America's POV

I forget about him again. I forget about him time and time again,and I feel awful ever time I do. He is my best friend, and I can even remember his name sometimes. Dude ,you are being way to hard on yourself. He will forgive you. My stomach grumbles. I shouldn't lie to Matthew, but I am worried he would be disappointed that I forget him. He has done everything for me. Even lets me live in his house.I just want to make him proud for once. People may forget him, but he is a shining star in my book. I wish I could be like him. I look at the young girl. Maybe one day I will make him proud... I think as I drift to sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

Where am I? I should not have to ask that question twice in one day. But is it even the same day? I wonder as I feel my side. To my shock there is two rows of stitches. Who did this? It is like they've had alot of practice? I am on a lumpy couch. I open my eyes to see a blonde man maybe three years older than me alseep in a chair. Drooling like a idot. He is wearing a I heart NY t-shirt and red shorts. Dude is he wearing bunny slippers?! He is. I stare at his feet slightly concerned about the fact that a grown man is wearing bunny slippers. I get up of the couch and , slowly but carefully, make my way to the kitchen. On the table I see a note, and I can't help but smile.

Hey Al

I am going grocery shopping. I will be back at 12:30

Take care of yourself and the girl. Remember the rules.

The house must still be standing when I get back.

~Matt

P.S And No I will not forget the Lucky Charms this time.

I

look at the clock. Ten o'clock. I have an hour and a half. I start to evaluate my options. It is too cold to run away. Plus I am currently injured , so that is out of the question. Maybe I could just wake up the dude and ask him what the hell is going on. But yet again there is the 1% chance he is a murderer. I start snooping around in drawers. My lucky day! I smile as a plan begins to form.

Canada's POV

I walk up to the house ,and am glad to see it still standing. I open the door to find blankets thrown everywhere, and the girl no where to be seen then I hear a high pitch scream. I run into the dining room to find the girl with a gun pointed at Alfred ,and Alfred tied to a chair. She points the gun at me. She is shaking uncontrollably. She wimber. "Who are you and how did you find me?" Before I can answer Al shouted.

"YOU HURT MY BROTHER I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE! BASTARD!" I shake my head. I love him but he is such a meany sometimes. I look back at the girl she is still shaking. I feel bad so I say calmly.

"I am Matthew this is my younger brother Alfred. We are not family by blood but by heart. Last night I heard a bang. I went outside and found you half dead in the snow." She continues shaking. She drops the gun on the floor. I grab the gun and untie Al, then I hug the girl. I whisper, "I forgive you."

"We forgive you, dude." Al chimed in. "But I need to ask who are you?"

" My name is Madeline LeeAnn Smith , and I am 15. I grew up in a rural Wisconsin town. I am very sorry about this. All I want to do is go home. And before you ask, No I do not know how I got here or what hurt me. " Al looked at me.

"Wow, she is good. Dudette " looking at Madeline" is it ok if I call you Maddy?"

"Yes" she smiled. Al smiled back.

"Would you like to stay with us dudette?"

"Hell Yes! Do you have breakfast? I am starving."

" We have Lucky Charms." Al beamed.

The two of them make their way to the kitchen. I stand there alone for five minutes. Then Al came .

" I am sorry dude I thought you followed us." I force a week smile

"No probs Al. We have a lot to talk about at breakfast with Maddy." We head out together. My arm over his shoulder and his over mine. One thought was in my mind. My own brother is forgetting me.

America's POV

I forget him again... I can believe I did it twice in one day. What is wrong with me?


	4. chapter four

(I am so sorry this is a long, emotional rollercoaster. Don't die)

Maddy's PO

I sit alone in the kitchen. Can I really trust these people? I get up and start getting out a bowl for cereal. I guess I can. I mean they saved my life. I see the pile of groceries on the table. Least I could do is put the groceries away. I start ,and one bag at a time I put them all away. Alfred and Matthew come in , shocked that all the food is put away. "Thanks dudette" Al said smiling. "We usually don't get them put away till way later ."

"No probs. Dude. Why do you never put them away? Are you busy a lot? I questioned .Eyeing them suspiciously.

"No he is just lazy" Matt said. Pointting at his little brother. Who is already looking in the cabinets for the cearal.

"DAMN IT MATTHEW YOU FORGOT ME LUCKY CHARMS!!" Al screamed in his best Irish accent. I laughed uncontrollably.

"Sorry Al, I was just thinking we could have something special for Maddy." Matthew stated, but he still looked sad about forgetting them. The "something special" was probably just a excuse.

" So what are we going to have?" I questioned. Matt smiled.

" Pancakes." He started to get out the frying pan. I look over Matthew's shoulder as he mixes the batter. He is not just making the box mix my mom buys. He is making them homemade. I found it weird that he is not even measuring. I was daydreaming about pancakes when he started to talk again.

" Tell me about yourself Maddy." I was shocked. Then I calmed down. "What do you want to know? " Al cut off what Matt was going to ask.

" What is your favorite color?"

"Easy black, but white is a close second." I answer with ease. "My turn to ask you. What is you favorite color?"

Matt answered. "Red." Then I looked at Al. "Blue" Al answered. Matt thinks of a question , while he flipped another pancake. His face lights up.

" Do you have a family?" He smiled.

"My mom's name is Sara and my dad's is David. I have two older brothers. Toby and Luke." Matthew flips another pancake. " So is it only to two of you? "

"Yes " Matthew smiles. " But we have a lot of friends." Al interrupts.

" But someone is very shy " he said referring to Matthew. I automatically defended Matt.

" Matthew is a very nice person." I feel down by my stitches. "Who gave me the stiches?" Matthew looked up, and said slowly.

"I did... I hope you don't mind ,but I also had to give you a blood transfusion." I blinked . "I don't mind at all. Thank You." Matthew sat down at the the table and gave us all pancakes. I put butter on my pancakes. "May I have the syrup? " They both hand me a different bottle of syrup. One was homemade the other was the artificial crap. "I would like the real stuff please" I say grabbing the homemade kind.

"She is a lot like you Matthew." Alfred laughed. I smile and hug Matt.

"He is my blood brother now. So I wouldn't be surprised if we are similar." I respond.

"Blood brother?" They both question.

"Matt gave me a blood transfusion.So his blood is in my system so we are related. If you are ok with that." I feel stupid for saying that now. I start to sink into my chair. Matthew smiled.

" It's ok little sis" Al cut in.

"That makes me your other brother by default. But we will find away to get you home." I go over and hug Matthew.

" I love you Big B"

"Je t'amie, Maddy"

Later that day

Canada's POV

"Lets go out for supper tonight." I offer. Alfred grins like a idotic fish.

Maddy speaks up." You don't have too. I can just have leftovers. "

"My treat dudette." Alfred states. I chime in,

"You are our guest, we will treat you. Besides it is a good excuse to try that new restaurant that our friend opened." Al looked disappointed . "Couldn't we just go to McDonalds?"

"No, lets go to Feliciano's." I try to persuade.

"Ok, even though that means we have to dress nice. I will do it for Maddy. " Al said finally giving in.

"We have one problem." Maddy said looking at her clothes. " I have nothing nice to where." I look at the oversized shirt that I let her borrow and the jeans from the night before. Probably not the thing to wear to a nice restaurant.

" To Walmart we go." Alfred sings. "Walmart is the best place to go find nice clothes." I look at him and smile. How am I related to this dufus? We go to Walmart and come back with five new outfits. Maddy said she would pays us back.I told her that is not happening. She hugged me and said Thank you. We start to get ready to go when Alfred said him and I need to talk.

America's POV

"Matthew we need to talk." I said," When are we going to tell her that we are countries. It is rude to lie ,dude."

"We will tell her at supper. I have a plan." Matt said. I get nervous, how does he have a plan. We walk out of the kitchen to see Madeline looking herself over in the mirror. She is wearing a short white dress with at black lace belt and a pair of little black flats. Her blonde hair in a bun. She looks sad as she looks in the mirror. Like she is disappointed in what she sees. I go over and hug her. "You are a shining star Madeline LeeAnn Smith. You are my little lightning bug." She smiles. That smile melted my heart. She looks back at Matthew.

"You like it?" She asks.

"Beautiful little sis." He answered.

"You guys need to go get ready.We will be leaving soon." She beams. We leave and come out in tuxes. " "Handsome. Now let's go I'm hungry."

Canada's POV

We sit down at the table. Maddy picks up a menu.

"I love Italian food." She said. "It is my second favorite other than pancakes." Felic came by us to talk our order.

"Hello Allfie and Mattie, and who is this little ragazza? " Felic said. Maddy laughs." Yeah , what are you going to order Allfie?!" Al gets mad.

"Intoduce yourself." I asked.

"My name is Maddy. You must be Felic." Felic kisses her hand, and she giggles.

"So what are you going to order?"

"I would like Fenttcin Alfredo." I said.

"I will have langzana please." Alfred ordered.

"I will have salad please." Maddy ordered. I look at her. It is time to tell her.

"I will tell you one sercet if you tell me one." She looks uneasy then said.

"Ok but you going first." Ok here it goes.

"We are personified countries. You are not in a normal world, this is our world and Al, me ,and all our friends are countries. " I look at her thinking she would be confused. But she just smiled. " You mean I got trapped in the world of a old book? I prayed for this to happen." We both look at her confused. " I read a book a long time a go with my older..." She stopped. She had a lot of pain in her eyes. I move and sit by her, and Al moves in to the other side too.

"What happened Maddy?" I ask.

" My older sister. She died when I was six. She read me a book about the countries as people. I fell in love with your world. I remember you guys now. You" she points at me " You are Canada. And you" now pointing at Al " you are America." Feliciano came back with our food. Madeline got super excited and screamed.

"PASTA!!!!" And naturally Felic screamed it back. She started to cry." I thought you were all fake." We hugged her. We finally finished eating and went home. I told her Arthur will use magic to send her back to her world but she could stay her for as long as she likes. She smiled. We tucked her in . " When will you tell us your secret?"Al asked grinning like a idotic fish again.

"Tomorrow at breakfast." She answered.

" Goodnight my little lightning bug." Al kissed her on the forehead. And left.

"Goodnight little sis." I smile.

"Good night Big B"

Later that Night

Canada's POV

I heard a scream in the middle of the night. I ran to Maddy's room. She was crying and shaking uncontrollably. I calm her down. "What happened?" I ask. She looks me in the eye.

"I can't go home."

" Of course you can! Why wouldn't you be able to?" I exclaim. She stands up. Dries her tears. And look me in the eyes again.

"My name is Madeline LeeAnn Smith. My mom's name is Sara and my dad's is David. I have two older brothers. Toby and Luke. I had a older sister named Hannah. I am 15 years old, and I am the Independent Republic of the Madeline Islands."


	5. Chapter Five

* This mentiones Suicide, and self harm if this is a sensitive subject please skip chapter.*

Canada's POV

I grabbed Alfred from his room. We come in to see Maddy rocking back and forth in the corner of her room. She is a teenager sitting in the emo corner ,so I must console her. But Alfred was all ready on it. Thank God I suck at helping people.

" What was the dream about? Lightning bug." He asked. I was impressed. I dry her tears using my sweatshirt. Maddy opens her mouth and a couple fanit words come out. "I know why I am here. I had a dream that explains everything. God this is terrible." She sobbed. We hugged her , wondering what the hell is going on.

"What was it about?" Allfie asked again. She began slowly. " This is a long story that started when I was only 9."

Maddy's POV Dream

It was the first day of middle school. I was reading my book when two girls came up to little me. "So you are really wearing that the first day? The first says. Little Maddy looked down at her blue dress. "I like it." Little me said. Oh no I know what happens next. Little me looks down at her book again. She second girl slams the book down on little Maddy's fingers. She screams. "Welcome to Middle School honny." The first girl smirked. And slapped little me in the face. That was the trend for all of my middle school years. I was bullied for being different. So I changed my style when I was ten. They still put me down by saying I was to fat, so at the age of 11 I ate hardly anything. My family began to forget about me. Being the youngest I was left out of a lot of things. I was shown my whole life,every single moment. Good and Bad. Till I was to something I didn't recognize. It was like a out of body experience. It was me at school but I didn't recognize the day. I was being beaten up again. I was in so much pain. They were calling me such hurt full names. Freak Of nature... Lame... Sissy...Dork ... Monster! I look at myself cry. I still don't remember this. I get up and walk home, my parents aren't home what a surprise. I watch myself get up and grab the pills. No I take them all. I see myself cut two deep lines in my side and just as I drift away. I sing my favorite song. I am only human... I close my eyes. Every thing comes in to place. The radio turns on and said. The Madeline Islands have just separated from the U.S. My elder brother Toby came in to find me And called 911, but it was two late. Age of 15 dead, and I represent the Madeline Islands.

End of Dream

This is my home,I have two big brothers, and I am fucking country. " Are you ok Maddy?" Matthew asks. I think about. I am never going to be able to see my family again. Not like they even a real family. I am dead. I will never be bullied again. I look them in the eyes and smile.

"Yes, I am because I will never have to live in that Hell again."


	6. Chapter Six

America's POV.

I can't believe it. Dude. This girl could actually be a country. Matthew and I are in shock. How could such a happy girl be so broken? Canada spoke up.

"I am so sorry you are here." He started." You are so nice, you should have never been bullied like that." We hugged Madeline. She cried. I know how she feels. Many teens in my country deal with depression. I wish I could help them all. My country is a messed up place, I wish... I wish I could give them... I wish I could be the hero they deserve.

Canada's POV

Excuse my French but, she is a fucking country. No it was just a dream... Or was it? What if the dream is true. She is dead then and this is her heaven. I tried to think back to how I became a country...or even better before I was a country.

Canada's Flashback

Omg it is too painful. I am right here notice me. I am so hungry. Why don't you see me? Do I not matter? Help me!!!!!

Back to normal

I don't like to rember my past it is very hard. I can only remember bits and pieces. But it is not pleasant. I look back at Maddy. So small. Why would she do that? I don't know what to do. I look back at her she is crying tears of joy. Why? Is she so glad to be gone from that world. She is even worried about her friends?" What she went through was awful. America speaks up. "It is ok lightning bug..-"

"Hell yeah it is. I never have to deal with those guys again." She sings. I get enraged. (Witch is a rare occasion.)

"You are hurting your family and you friends?!"I yell." Don't you care about them?!"

"What family?!" She screamed." All I had was a group of people who forget me." She is still smiling. I let her go to bed and said we will talk about this in the morning. She grins.

"Goodnight Big B"

"Good night Little Sis."

The next day

Maddy's POV

I am so happy. Came up with a plan to prove I am a country. I they walk in to see me removing my stitches only after day two. Allfie screamed. He was expecting a pool of blood on the ground but no. They were already healed. I heal fast like a country. I am the Madeline Islands . Matthew looked at me. His eyes full of gulit.

" I am so sorry for yelling at you last night Maddy. I was just upset. Please forgive me Little sis."

"I all ready have, Big B" America looked at me. I met his blue eyes and they hit me like a brick. He stutters a little bit but makes his point clear.

" You are wonderful and no one will ever hurt you again." He eyes start to water.

"You are crying." I say.

"AM NOT!!!! My eyes are sweating." Allfie argues. I grin.

"It is ok, Bro. You are my hero and that will never change."

/ All will be explained... Later!!!!You hate me and you know it./


	7. Story Made of Songs

/Ok this was an I idea I had. What if they all starting talking about music and ended up singing. My first one-shot kinda...yeah. not part of normal story."

Maddy was sitting in her room listening to her music, when Alfred walked in and ploped down on her bed.

Al: What you listen to Maddy?

Maddy: Only some of the best music ever, bro. Check it out.

Al scrolls through playlist

Al: no way!! You like that song too.

Maddy: kinda... I guess it is not my favorite. Do you sing Allfie?

Al: Sometimes I am not very good at it though.

Maddy: You should sing for me bro.

Al: Ok give me a sec to fine a good song.

 ** _Teenagers_**

Al: They say that teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone will bleed.

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose.

Maybe they'll leave you alone,

But not me.

Maddy claps as Matthew comes in.

Matt: Show off

Al:why do you think you can do better

Matt: Yes I can

 ** _Canadian,Please_**

Matthew: The brits have got the Monarchy, the US have the Money, but I know that you wanna be Canadian, The French have got the Wine and Cheese, Koala's chew with VRC's, but I know that you wanna be Canadian.

Maddy: Awesome guys!! I love both of those songs. They really capure who you are.

Al: Do you sing ?

Matthew: Sing a song that repsents you.

Maddy: Are you sure? It is kinda sad.

Al Matt: Yes!!!!

 ** _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_**

Maddy:

I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever known

Don't know where it goes

But it's only me, and I walk alone

I walk this empty street

On the boulevard of broken dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one, and I walk alone

I walk alone, I walk alone

I walk alone and I walk alone.

*Sniffles eyes watering*

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

Till then I walk alone

Ah ah ah ah ah

Ah ah ah ah ah

I'm walking down the line

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the border line of the edge

And where I walk alone...

Maddy starts to cry in a corner.

 ** _Absolutly_**

Al Matt: This is the story of a girl

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

And while she looked so sad in photographs

I absolutely love her, when she smiles

Al:How many days in the year

She woke up with hope, but she only found tears

And I can be so insincere

Making the promises never for real

As long as she stands there waiting

Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes

How many days disappear

You look in the mirror so how do you choose

Matt:Your clothes never wear as well the next day

And your hair never falls in quite the same way

You never seem to run out of things to say

AlMatt :This is the story of a girl

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

And while she looked so sad in photographs

I absolutely love her, when she smiles

Maddy is still crying in emo corner

Al: let me try this

Al: when I see your face there is not a thing that I would change because girl your amazing just the way you are...

Maddy looks up Al and Matt walk over.

Matthew: Who says, who says your not perfect, who says your not worth it...

Matt: We will never leave you we love you little sis.

Maddy:ok

 **Hey Brother**

Maddy: Hey brother! There's an endless road to rediscover

Matt:Hey sister! Know the water's sweet but blood is thicker

Al:Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you

AlMatt: There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do

Maddy:Hey brother! Do you still believe in one another?

Al:Hey sister! Do you still believe in love? I wonder

Matt: Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you

AlMatt:There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do

Al: What if I'm far from home?

Maddy:Oh brother, I will hear you call!

Maddy:What if I lose it all?

Matt:Oh sister, I will help you hang on!

All:Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you

There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do...


End file.
